The invention relates to a jib, especially a crane jib, in particular a mobile crane jib, comprising a shaping shell, tensile elements and a sheathing.
Jibs according to the prior art are designed purely statically. Known configurations are:                parts of isotropic materials, e.g. steel, aluminum, e.g. EP 0449208 A2; EP0668238 A1; DE 20004016 U1; EP 0814050 B1; DE 20 2009 009 143 U1;        two- or multi-shell sandwich constructions, e.g. DE 199 48 830 B4; EP 0 117 774;        combinations of steel, fiber composite with and without strain gauges, e.g. EP 0 968 955 B1; UK 1326943; DE44 08 444 C1; DE 10 2008 013 203 A1;        fiber composite construction, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,716; U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,422;        guyed systems, e.g. DE 100 22 658; DE 200 20 974; DE 103 15 989.4-22.        
All these constructions are passive. The effects occurring in crane operation cause local peak stresses in the edge regions, which have to be dimensioned correspondingly.